Any Kind of Guy, A James Maslow Love Story
by mlemmalee
Summary: Is it weird to be at a BTR Concert at 19? Emily doesn't think so, and because of it, her life is about to change forever. James has finally met his dream girl. Emily has finally met her dream guy, but will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1, Substitute Logan

Disclaimer~

I, sadly, do not own BTR or any of their songs.

Emily POV

Ok, is it weird to be 19 and at a BTR Concert? I don't think so. The guys themselves are 20-21, and seriously hot. Well, weird or not, there I was. Emily Rose Adams was at a Big Time Rush concert, in the General Admission Part, dancing on the bleachers.

Suddenly, I saw 2 very tall girls and two other girls in the empty reserved row ahead of me. I smiled, 'Nice try Guys!' So I tapped one of them on the shoulder, "Hi, there."

When "she" turned around, I laughed, seeing James in lipstick and having a wig on, looking exhausted. "Oh, hi, girlfriend!" he replied in a strange high voice.

"So, is it tiring singing and dancing for a bunch of fans who won't shut up enough to hear the song?" I looked at him strangely.

"Yes." he started in his girly voice, "Oh, um yeah..." he added, in his real voice.

Logan looked back at me and smiled, "You're seriously the first one to notice. That means you're the best BTR fan here."

I laughed, "Well, you're probably lucky it was me."

"Why?" Carlos looked up suddenly.

"'Cause I'm not going to scream." I switched my gaze back to James, "You guys thirsty? I could get throught the crowd to-"

"No, no." Logan interrupted, "Me and Carlos'll get water, don't worry about us." SO he and Carlos left.

After 20 minutes, Kendall and James started looking worried, "Where are they? Caught in the Rush?" Kendall joked.

"Uh, really?" James looked at him oddly, then looked at me. "Were you by any chance the one back here dancing on the bleachers?"

I looked over at my friend, Marisa, and nodded, "Risa and me..."

"Well, I think we may need your help..." James smiled, and pulled us away backstage.

"As famous and hot as you may be, getting dragged into your dressing room is kinda creepy..." I laughed, "So, what do you need?"

James looked over at Logan and Carlos's things, then at me and Marisa and slowly nodded at Kendall.

"What?" Marisa's eyes darted from Kendall to James.

"You're going to be Carlos and Logan." Kendall smiled, "Can you handle it?"

"Well, yeah, but as good as I can sing and dance, I can't sound like him! I don, however, know the dances..." My mind was racing, 'Be on stage with BTR, AS BTR?'

"Don't worry, we have recordings of them, just lipsync, dance and 'I-love-you' and 'heart' the fans." Kendall smiled oddly.

"Um, ok..." I was still unsure, thrilled and in shock when the curtain raised, but everyone believed I was him with my new 'Logan-clothes' on and a wig.

After the song, Logan and Carlos returned. "So it was YOU guys!" Carlos smiled, "I was watching you-me, like WHAT?"

"Sorry 'bout that, guys. Hey... we're about to sing Any Kind of Guy... hey, girls? How'd you like to be on stage and sing with us in parts, as yourselves?" James asked, to my surprise.

Marisa laughed, "No, I couldn't..."

I looked over at her, "Are you sure?" when she nodded, I switched my eyes back to James, "YEAH!"


	2. Chapter 2, Why am I so happy?

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, or any of their music**

**-EMILY POV-**

_Any Kind, Any Kind, _

_Any Kind of Guy You Want,_

_You decide, its alright, _

_I will be there,_

As BTR finished those last words of the song, my heart was melting. It was like they were singing right to me. _You already ARE the kind of guy I want..._ I thought, _If only..._

**-JAMES POV-**

Wow that girl's good. And talented. Ok, and pretty...

Anyway, we wrapped up Any Kind of Guy, and the concert, but Emily was still backstage.

"Well, I missed the concert, but this is WAY better!" she smiled, seemingly right at me.

Suddenly, our manager walked in, "Guys? You brought a girlfriend on STAGE?" he roared, eyes moving from Logan, to Kendall, to Carlos and they stopped on me, "James..."

"Uh, yea?" I stammered. Darius Conwell was the only one who could actually kill my confidence, and here he was.

"Well, great job, James, the fans loved her." he actually smiled. SMILED! I mean, I've never seen him actually smile before!

"Not as much as me!" Carlos pretended to be hurt, his lower lip out and eyes wide.

"No, of course not... cause they loved ME more!" Kendall cried, laughing.

We all cracked up, even Emily. _Well, someone fits in nicely!_

"ANYWAY!" Darius practically yelled, "Miss Adams, how would you like to be BTR's opening act?"

Emily looked unsure for a minute. _No! She HAS to come on tour with us! _I thought, wondering why I was thinking that. "You would come on TOUR with us, go all around the country, and maybe the world with us..." I added, sounding pretty convincing if I do say so myself.

"Oh, alright!" she grinned.

"We'll give you your own room at all the hotels we stay at, and pay for meals and stuff... and pay you, how's $1000 a concert?" Mr. Conwell looked at her, "But thats as high as I'll go considering there's a lot of concerts left and we're paying for your 'necessities'. Deal?"

"Deal!" Emily exclaimed, a shocked, but happy look on her face.

_YES!_ I thought, _Wait- why am I so happy? I have a GIRLFRIEND for crying out loud!_

**James has a GIRLFRIEND? Dun, dun, dun...**

**Well, I need some OCs, guys! Yay, right? Well, whatever I don't get, I'll make up, but here's how to be in it...**

**Positions open:**

**James Current Girlfriend**

**Carlos' Eventual Girlfriend**

**Kendall's Girlfriend **

**Logan's Eventual Girlfriend**

**So, yeah, even if you like James, you can still be your fav BTR guy's GF, at least for a while. How's that?**

**Just tell me**

***Name**

***Age**

***Position**

***Anything Else You Want To Be Put In The Story, otherwise, I'll make up some things about them.**

**GREAT! Oh, and PLEASE ACTUALLY REVIEW WHEN YOU GIVE THE INFO! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3, Wrong That Its Right

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own BTR own any of their songs...*sigh***

-Emily POV-

The Next Few Months Were AMAZING! I hung out with BTR, and now they even call me 'Sis' or sometimes when they slip up, 'Bro' or 'Dude' but never James, I'm still 'Emily' to him. Is that good or bad? I don't really know... I got to perform my new songs that I wrote myself, but the most touching thing was that a little girl had a big huge sign, saying, "I LOVE BTR AND EMILY!" and after that, even me, the opening act, got added to an increasing number of signs.

"Wow, Em," James laughed one day, "You'll have more fans than us soon!" Of all the guys, he was like my best friend, and it was great to have him, considering we couldn't really talk to anyone else for fear of screaming teenage girls, and in my case, teenage girls stalking me trying to find out where BTR was.

**"**Next Stop, Destin, Florida!" Mr. Conwell called out. "We're going to get there a day before and you guys can all go to the beach," he sounded bored, "But you all need to wear sunglasses. And do something about your hair, especially you, James." he walked away.

"Yeah! Cause I have the _best_ hair!" he smiled, and Kendall punched him lightly in the shoulder, causing James to spin around and somehow end up with Kendall pinned to a wall, "Don't even go there," he joked.

"I give up! You _do_ have the best hair!" Kendall was cracking up and could barely breathe.

James removed his arm, and then flopped down on the couch laughing.

-AT BEACH IN DESTIN-

Surfing with BTR? Amazing. Getting taught to surf by BTR? Well, it tends to go like this...

"Get up! Up!" Carlos screamed, watching my intently.

"Ooh. Everybody get up, up up on your boards." James started.

"Pick up the wave before its too long gone." Kendall added.

"I said up, up, up on the board, screaming 'Ayo, ayo, ayo.' If I surfed today." Logan and Carlos finally caught on.

And it went like that for about another hour, but I guess music helps learning, because I finally got the hang of it and started surfing.

As we were walking down the beach at night, I looked over at James, "You gonna put your shirt back on?"

"Oh, come on, you know your lovin' this." he hugged me, just a friendly hug, but I almost screamed cause he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Well, the fans might recognize you by your great abs or something." I tried to tease, but it failed. Epically.

-JAMES POV-

We got into the tour bus and continued on our way to the hotel, but somehow, today wasn't right. No, it _was_ right, but, how could it be? It was wrong that it was right? Does that even make sense? I'm I going crazy or something?

Well, once in the tour bus, Darius said he had a surprise for me back at the hotel and I spent the whole ride wondering what it was...

-EMILY POV-

We finally got to the hotel and I went with James to see his 'surprise'. When we got there, I was ready for anything. A live alligator, a fat man in a diaper, ANYHTING!

But when we opened that door, I saw the one thing that I wasn't prepared for, didn't know how to deal with. Behind that door was...

**So, what do you think is behind that door? Well, I have a pretty good guess, but that would make sense, 'cause I'm wtiting it.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me OCs. I'm doing it on a first-come, first-serve basis. Logan's girlfriend and James' first girlfriend positions are still open, BTW. And the reviews I recieved SECOND will be in my next BTR fanfic. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVED AND ALERTED THIS STORY. AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**


	4. Chapter 4, Well, surprise!

**CHAPTER 4-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR.**

**Macey belongs to Curlylocks 4232.**

**EMILY POV-**

"Jamesies!" a girl with long, staight, platinum blonde hair and a really good tan screamed, running up and hugging him.

"Krissy..." James pretended to be excited, but was a little awkward, and hugged her. _After all this, after the beach, the tour, everything, he has a GIRLFRIEND? _

"Well, surprise!" she squealed. My expression was like ice. I was shocked, confused, hurt, angry and feeling really awkward at the same time. Apparently Krissy noticed, because she gave me a look that screamed, _Haha, I win, I got the hot boyfriend!_

Ugh, I already hated that girl. _Why do I hate her? Cause she's James girlfriend?_ I asked myself, unsure of the answer.

"Em- this is my girlfriend, Krissy Hathers." James looked at me awkwardly.

"Hi!" Krissy fake-smiled at me, glaring daggers my way, "So nice to finally meet you!"

"Yeah.. hi..." I mustered every last bit of my self-control just to not scream, 'JAMES! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S A TOTAL FAKE?'

James didn't quite comprehend what was going on, and looked from me to Krissy, totally clueless.

_You gotta love him, but sometimes... _I gritted my teeth, but smiled, for James' sake. Follwing this was a long awkward silence, me looking at Kirssy, looking at James, looking at me.

"Um, I've gotta go, uh, get some fresh-air." I finally said, leaving the room.

"Wait, Em!" James called after me.

"No, I just need some air. I'll be back soon." I got out of hearing distance before I started crying. _Crying? What's wrong with me? James?_

I sat down on a park bench, choking out a sob. Suddenly, I saw a girl sit down next to me. "You ok?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" I was a little creeped out, "Well, no."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Macey... my cousin Marisa, I believe you know her, well she told me to find 'Emily Adams' who looked, well, like you. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?" she grinned, holding up a picture of Emily.

_Marisa? I haven't heard from her in forever!_ I smiled, _Rather, Carlos._ I looked up at this Macey girl, "Ah, I see the resemblance." Well, it was true, as weird as that just sounded. This is why I'm not an author, the only time I'm good with words is when I'm writing songs. But really, they had the same multi-shades of gray eyes, same curly hair, only Marisa's is darker.

"Uh-huh, we get that alot." Macey laughed.

,

"Thanks," I looked back down at the ground. Becoming depressed again.

"Huh?" Macey looked confused, "What are you-? Oh, boy problems? Break-up, or just not gonna work out?"

"Well, neither. More like I'm in love but he has a girlfriend who I totally hate." I looked her straight in the eye, "Do you like Big Time Rush?"

"Ye-ah!" she nodded vigorously, "I don't care if the _show's_ aimed toward younger kids, they're hot!"

I laughed, "Exactly how I feel. They're hot and they sing great, so why not?"

"Yeah, I like Carlos..." she trailed off, "Oh, Marisa told me about your little, um, performance... As Logan?"

"Oh, yeah, that." I grinned, _Wow, that seems like so long ago._

**JAMES POV-**

I don't know why she just took off like that. I mean, why is "Em- meet my girlfriend Krissy." such a bad thing, is it? (me: James, you're really THAT clueless?)

Well, I'm kind of surprised sh took off that way, and a little diappointed, I mean. My best traveling buddy, my girlfriend, if I like one kind of person, then why wouldnt they like each other?

**EMILY POV-**

I called Marisa and she verified that it is Macey, her cousin. "You know what this means?" I asked Macey, a bit of a smile appearing on my face.

"What?" she asked.

"You like your own cousin!" I laughed, "Marisa's Carlos, remember?"

She cracked up, "How'd you really pull that off anyway? I watched a video of the concert, and you look just like the guys, with a few, um, differences, but James got them to turn off the Jumbo-ron, smart move."

"I have no idea, we needed a lot of help from Kendall... and James..." I looked down t my feet again. "Hey, wanna come with me to see BTR? Just you. And you have to treat them like normal people, don't scream because you'll attract a mob. Ok?"

"Um, sure?" Macey smiled and shook out her curly brown hair. "Let's go!"

She seemed norml on the outside, but you could see in her eyes, "Omygosh omygosh omygosh!"

**Alright, guys, all OC positions have temporarily been filled, I might have more for you later, k? So, what do you think? I have lots more drama in store for you. Some begins in chapter 5, so watch out! Please review! Trying for 5 reviews for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5, Dare!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Sorry I haven't posted for literally months! School started again and I've gotten so behind in this! Well, heres chapter 5. I also am planning to soon start one for Kendall, so I should have that up soon. Thanks to all my readers! By the way, I know this one isn't that great, but you know you wanna read it anyway! ;) It'll be important later on.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, or any of their songs. Or Macey. Or a bunch of people who you don't know about yet.**

**EMILY POV-**

"So, did I ever tell you about the time my little brother wore a dress to dinner?" Macey asked, obviously nervous. I felt bad for her, she was blushing like mad, and you could tell by her voice that she didn't want to be talking about little brothers and dresses, but that was all she could get out.

"So... funny..." Kendall said with false enthusiasm. We all half-heartedly laughed. Again, except for Carlos, who was laughing hysterically. Macey seemed satisfied with this reaction and smiled.

Eventually, the rest of us went off into a corner and started playing truth or dare, while Macey and Carlos sat at the table telling each other lame jokes all night.

"So, James, truth or dare?" Logan asked. Suddenly we heard, "A PINEAPPLE!" from the table and sighed, shaking our heads.

"Um, dare!" James smiled.

"Well, alright." Kendall said, grinning. I think it was supposed to look mysterious or something, but it looked like he was about to throw up, while eating something really sour.

"Ooh, bad idea!" Logan laughed.

"James- I dare you to..."

Alright, so, knowing Kendall he was going to tell James to kiss me or something that was supposed to be embarrassing that he wasn't really going to mind.

"...to switch clothes with the person on your left." Kendall said, a smirk on his face. _What? _I was on his left. Although, I'd already seen him in girl clothes once... at the concert. I smiled, remembering. He still looked amazing, though, which was awkard as that is for me to say, considering he was dressed like a girl.

**JAMES POV-**

I immediately looked to my left. Everyone laughed, "Um, I'm sorry, why is this funny?" I heard Emily ask. She was, of course, the person to my left. I'd seen her in guy clthes before, at the concert...

"Wait- AND has to walk downstairs, wearing those clothes." Kendall finished. _Great! _I thought. Did you catch that? It was sarcasm.

We, after a long debate on how, switched clothes. I couldn't exactly fit into her shirt but eventually got it on, but the shorts, well, that took a little bit of... um... help. We walked out, Emily was blushing. I felt kinda bad, because it was MY dare, but that was Kendall's fault, not mine.

"He FITS?" Logan exclaimed, seeing us return.

"Not... really..." I choked out.

Emily pouted, "I feel fat now."

I laughed, "So now I'm fat?"

She smiled, "No, but, you're, well, you know..."

Logan interrupted us suddenly, not wanting to hear anything else, "To the lobby!"

"But... what if someone recognizes us? Or, what if there's poparazzi?" Emily asked, nervously glancing at me. I understood perfectly. I don't even wanna know what the fans would think if they saw their favorite big time rush guy in, well, this.

"It's a dare. Let's just go." Kendall was obviously holding in laughter. Logan wasn't doing so well on that.

We walked by Carlos and Macey on the way out. "What the-?" Macey asked, looking at us strangely.

"Don't. Ask." I said.

Carlos cracked up, "Well I've gotta see this!" he got up and took Macey's hand.

"OoOoOoOoh." yelled Kandall and Logan.

"Oh, yeah, and you guys have to hold hands." Kendall added.

"What? That wasn't part of it!" Emily exclaimed.

"It is now!" Kendall replied.

"Great." I slowly mobed a little closer to her and entwined her fingers with mine. I can't deny that it felt... right. I think I was enjoying this a little too much. But every time I thought that, I just looked down at my outfit. Nevermind. Emily looked a little uncomfortable, glancing around at the other guys, but was nonetheless smiling. Her slight blush truned to crimson. '_She blushes alot'._ I thought. I also believed that blushing was one of the cutest things a girl could do.

We slowly descended in the elevator, Macey, Carlos, Logan and Kendall laughing, Emily and I imagining that everyone we knew was going to be there, watching.

As the letter 'L' showed up, and it made a 'DING!' sound, we all stepped out. The blush on Emily's face had gone, if possible, even redder. People stared. We immediately got back in the elevator. "No, no. Walking around means make at least one full circle around the room." Kendall smiled innocently. So, we ran. We jumped back in, but there were definitely a few camera flashes. Uh-oh.

When we returned to the room, we switched clothes in my room, again. We came out, still not normally dressed, only to see some people we didn't know with cameras. And we ran back in my room.

"How long?" Emily asked, looking up at me. I was hoping it was a 'How long until we can go back out and see the rest of them?' Instead of a 'How long am I going to be stuck in your room, in the dark alone with you?' Yeah, it was dark. And the light switch was outside. And then I understood. They planned this. Me, dark and empty room, alone with her. Yeah, this was the guys.

She started to make her way over to me, but tripped on something. She fell face first and landed... on top of me. I was facing her and I can't say I wasn't tempted to kiss her. God, did I want to. She quickly got up, "Sorry.." she smiled a little.

"It's fine. It's my fault, my room." I replied. It was getting hot in there, temperature-wise, like, of the air, in the room. Ok, the AIR-TEMPERATURE was hot, that was it. Although, again, he thought of everything. Now I'd want to take off my shirt, and then... well, too bad, Kendall. But, no.

**EMILY POV-**

I landed on top of him. James Maslow. When I realized that, the old me, from pre-knowing-BTR, came back for a second and I wanted to scream. Then I calmed down, reminding myself that he was now one of my, well, best friends... then I sighed. Friends... that was it... yaaaaay. (Now THAT, James, was sarcasm.)

**So, what'd you think? Not my best, I know. Had to write it in a hurry. Could've made it a little better.**


End file.
